


K: The Revolution

by theyoungwriter



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Badass!Fushimi, Mystery, Other, SaruMi - Freeform, new villan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungwriter/pseuds/theyoungwriter
Summary: If there was 3rd season of K, this is how I would write it.





	K: The Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting this to see if you guys like it so far. This is only my fourth time trying to write a story so don't be afraid to call me out on things and give me advice. the other chapter wont come out until a lot later, cause I'm planning on writing every chapter first then I'm going to post it.

Everybody was stunned to find out about the situation. Sirens were going off while the noises of helicopter blades flying through the air muted the cities regular sound. It was a race to get there before anything drastic happened.

SCEPTER 4 was alerted about an attack happening at one of the safe holders of the few remaining pieces of the slate in Inaji. The safe holders were ordered by former silver king Adolf K.Weismann to protect the slate pieces that still remained after the whole thing was destroyed. Each building contained one piece while the other pieces were scattered in other buildings around Tokyo. The seriousness of the situation caused the whole team of SCEPTER 4 to be present and deal with the problem, but nobody knew what to expect once they got there. The safe holders for the pieces of the slate were securely protected. Layers and layers of locks and heavily armed security guards were surrounding the slate’s piece, so any possibility of someone getting through was very slim.

They finally made it after 20 minutes of cutting through traffic and racing through the speed limit. Munakata reisi, the captain of SCEPTER 4 and former blue king, made his way out of SCEPTER 4’s van with Awashima seri and Fushimi Saruhiko following behind. Without hesitation the whole squad charged into the building with their swords unsheathed and ready to attack. 

Apparently the attackers had already gone through the third layer of protection once SCEPTER 4 got in. The destruction of the place was crucial, rubble lying on the ground with unconscious and dead men who looked like they brought up a fight, but didn’t last enough to stop the people from getting to the other layer. From a distance you can hear men yelling while guns were being fired at one another. 

Getting to where the attackers were, they saw people wearing black mask with brightly colorful smiles painted on them fighting with the armed security guards.

Aiming his sword towards the attackers Munakata ordered “drop your weapons, as captain of SCEPTER 4 I command you to retreat without disturbance, or we’ll be forced to take matters into our own hands, for our cause is pur-!” BANG!!! Interrupting Munakta’s speech, a shot was fired in their direction, luckily missing them and passing Akiyama’s head by an inch. Adjusting his glasses Munakata returned to his stance “so, be it then”.

The attackers now turning their attention towards SCEPTER 4 began to charge. With SCEPTER 4 doing the same the fight has begun. 

Swords slicing through the air while fists, weapons and bullets made their way towards SCEPTER 4. Awashima was battling off three people with blunt weapons at a time. Swinging her sword briskly in a circular motion, the attacker were off their feet but not much later, Awashima was hit from behind, throwing her off balance. Looking back, the attacker started throwing swift punches in her direction. She dodged each hit, but not before she was striked in the face by one of the punches. Using the back of her sword she hit him in the gut making him stumble.

Akiyama and Benzai were working together fighting off a guy, armed with a gun. Using their swords to block the bullets; they closed in on their attacker. Going in for a kill, Akiyam swung his sword only to be countered by the guy using his gun as a shield. To help, Benzai swung his sword too at the attacker only for his sword to be blocked while he kicked Akiyama in his knees causing him to fall. ‘this guy’s fast’ thought Benzai. Getting up from the ground Akiyama jumped back with Benzai mimicking his moves.

Munakta, even though he was captain of SCEPTER 4 was having a hard time fighting off his group of guys. Without his powers Munkata was of a skilled fighter as the rest of his stubornants making him a lot easier to attack than when he was as king.

Blocking the attacks, Munakata moved swiftly as his real goal was to stop the people in the front from getting through the last layer of the building; they looked like they were half way through from unlocking the big multie-step lock on the barricade but Munakata wasn’t going to allow that. Swinging at his attackers, Munakata avoided there every hit, until someone threw a hit at his gut. With his breath knocked out of him Munakata fell to his knees. 

At the side of his vision he could see someone charging at him with a pipe in his hand. Without anytime to process what was about to happen, Fushimi Saruhiko came in between them, blocking the attacker’s hit with his sword. 

“Fushimi-kun” Munakata said before getting up from the floor. Bringing his sword up to his face, ready to attack, he announces “…let’s do this” before charging in the opposite direction as Fushimi. Giving a small smile Fushimi proceeds to do the same thing continuing to thrust his sword at the attacker in front of him. 

Moving fast enough, Fushimi was able throw his throwing knives in the attacker’s direction allowing it to get a few cuts on him. 

Dashing between Munakata was someone with a golf club. Swinging at him Munakata was able to thrust his sword out to block his attacker’s swings; the funny thing was the attacker seemed to be skilled in sword fighting which made It a lot harder for Munakata to get a hit on him. 

“Finally!” someone said from a far. It was the people at the barricades lock. They finally got to opening the Barricade. As the barricade slowly opened it revealed one of the slate’s pieces in a glass box sitting in the middle of the room. 

Pausing in their fighting, everyone looked towards the front. Some guy in a brown trench coat walked towards the artifact while people followed him behind. Grabbing the glass box and lifting it to unveil the slate piece he grabbed the slate piece from the perch and raised it into the air. Cheers from the masked people were heard while SCEPTER 4 started to gather around Munakata.

“Oi, that doesn’t belong to you!!!” Fushimi shouted. The masked man in the trench coat looked back at him withouta word. 

Fushimi tried to charge at him but was cut off by someone pointing a gun at him. On instinct Fushimi readied himself to block the bullet, but before anything happened the room started to fill up with smoke. A smoke bomb was unleashed causing Scepter 4 to be blind for a few seconds. Once the smoke cleared out the masked men were gone as well as the slate piece.

“t-they’re gone!?” Awashima apprehended  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While the injured Security Guards were being loaded on to various ambulances, Awashima was speaking to someone on the phone

“We don’t have any more information to give you at the moment, but we thought you might want to know before we go on full investigation,”

“That’s fine Awashima-san,” Weismann said over on the other side of the phone, “let me know when you find any more information on the matter” 

“yes, we will” Awashima said finally before hanging up.

\--------------------------------

Putting down the last few graded papers Kuroh Yatogami looks up too face Weismann, “is something going on down at SCEPTER 4?” he says in a curious tone. “Ah~, seems like there was a robbery at one of the slate holders in Inaji just a minute ago.” 

“What!? how did someone even get past all the guards and barricades there!?” Kuroh asked. Weismann Shook his head “I don’t know, I planned out every lock so it would be difficult to pick it, as well as open it… Awashima-san said there was a group of people in masks there, so maybe it was a team effort.”

On the other side of the kotasu, Neko was fiddling around with some plush toy in her mouth. Slamming his hand down, startling Neko she paused letting the toy drop from her mouth.

“STOP MAKING SUCH RUCKAS WHEN WE’RE HAVING A SERIOUS DISCUSSION!!”Kuroh yelled.

“Haaa!?, I’m not doing anything!” Neko contorted. Weismann waved his hand frantically between them, “i-it’s okay, Kuroh , she wasn’t bothering me, “Weismann reassures. Folding his arm at his chest, Kuroh looks away pestered, “hmph, she was bothering me though,” he says under his breath.

Letting out a chuckle Weismann continues his conversation, “anyway, they said that they don’t have enough information on the robbers or the slate piece they stole, but she said they’ll inform me when they do,” Weismann said

“nee~, Shiro, why do they have to separate the slate pieces?” Neko asks

“His name isn’t Shiro anymore, its Weismann now,”Kuroh corrects. 

“No, no it’s fine Kuroh,” Weismann says.

“…The slate pieces have to be separated in 40 mile radius from each other because of the concern of a big spark of power between them manifesting. It won’t be a huge spark, in where all of the slates powers are restored, but it would be enough for things to go crazy again for a moment.”

“Do you think that’s why the robbers stole the slate piece, so they can have some of the slates power?” Kuroh asks, “maybe… but it won’t be much of use when it would only happen for a little while,” Weismann answers. “I don’t know, I am getting called down to have a meeting with Munakata Reisi tomorrow.” He adds, “…so hopefully I’ll gain more information about it then?”

“Hopfully,” Kuroh says. 

Standing up from his spot he heads towards the kitchen area, “well, I’m going to make dinner now, you guys want Tempura?” he asks

“yes, yes!!!” Neko says gleefully. 

“I’ll like some too, please!” Weismann says, “oh and thanks for grading the papers today!” he adds. “Don’t start with that crap!” Kuroh yells back. “Why, I thought you were my TA?” Weismann asks, “yes, but we agreed on taking turns, I have been grading papers, three days in a row now!!!” Kuroh retorts. “Ah, I know, I know, but it’s almost summer vacation anyway so it doesn’t even matter,” Weismann says with a sly expression on his face.

With annoyance, Kuroh stomps into the kitchen. Weismann and Neko both look at each other and chuckle.  
\------------------------------  
Back at Scepter 4 headquarters, an hour after the attack and robbery happened; everyone is still exhausted and is collecting themselves after fighting at Inaji. Fushimi Saruhiko however is already researching information about the masked men on his laptop.

“Any luck on finding anything, Fushimi-kun?” Seri ask while hovering over Fushimi’s shoulder. Fushimi gives an exhausted sigh, “nothing…it seems like whoever these people are, aren’t very open about themselves, I was at least hoping to find people who might be related to the people wearing the black masked, but…I got nothing so far.” Fushimi says.

“That’s alright Fushimi-kun,” Seri sighs, “hopefully will be able to understand their possible reasoning for stealing the slate piece, once Weismann comes over tomorrow.” Seri says. “You should get yourself cleaned up Fushimi-kun; you deserve it since you protected the captain from an attack earlier,”

“I guess your right…” Fushimi says while closing his laptop and getting up from his seat. He starts making his way out to the dorm rooms.  
Seri stands there looking at his closed laptop, than at the door, ‘He really has changed from before’ she thinks to herself.  
\-----------------------------------  
“AAAAHHHH!!!” A scream is heard from the kitchen in Misakuji Yukari’s and Gojo Sukuna’s shared apartment. “what are you screaming about this time!?” Sukuna yells back from the kotasu in the living room. 

“I hate cooking!!!!” Yukari yells back, “the fish is all slimy and grosss!!!!, it’s getting in between my nails and everything!!!!!”

Sukuna gives an annoyed sigh, “then why are you even cooking, if you don’t like it?”

“Cause a bratty little kid kept on whining about how hungry he is, and how tired he is of eating take out!!!” Yukari retorted.

“Oh, yeah…” Sukanna remmebers, 

“then what’s taking so long then!” closing the fridge door Yukari points a package of nori in Sukana’s direction, “I’m not a cook you know, This is my first time cooking anything, in a while.” Yukari says.

“Well, it better be good enough for me to eat, I’m not eating anything that might be toxic.” Sukuna says while turning on the TV Sukuna could hear from a distance, Yukari saying something under his breath, but it was too quiet for him to hear what he said.

Flipping through channels and seeing that nothing was on, Sukuna decided to settle on watching the news.

“haaaa!?” Sukuna expresses out loud. On the television was a news story about a robbery at the safe holders in Inaji. The lady on the screen was explaining the fight between SCEPTER 4 and the robbers.

“What is it, Sukuna!?” Yukari asked,

“There was a robbery at one of the safes holders.” Sukuna said while looking back at Yukari.

“What, I thought that place was packed with security and a whole bunch of protection!? Yukari asked while setting down a plate of rice and messed up sushi on the kotasu.

“It is, but somehow they were able to get through.” Sukuna says while looking down at the sushi. “What the hell is this!?” Sukuna questions. “sushi.” Yukari answers blatantly. 

“Doesn’t look like sushi,”

“Stop whining and eat it,” Yukari says in annoyance .He passed Sukuna a pair of chop sticks.

“hmph!”Sukuna expresses

“Itadakimasu” the both say. Taking one of the sushi’s Sukuna pops it in to his mouth but only after a short moment of hesitation. Chewing it slowly Sukuna looks pleased.

“How does it taste?’ Yukari asks. “It’s good, actually…but it’s not like Iwafune’s sushi.” Sukuna adds. Looking down at the plate, Yukari takes one and bites into it, “I guess you’re right, Iwafune’s sushi is way better.” Yukari said Looking over to Sukuna again. Sukuna’s head was hanging low.

“What’s wrong Sukuna?”

“…I miss Nagare and Iwafune.” Sukanna says with woe in his tone. 

“Me too…but there is nothing we can do to bring them back,” Yukari says, Sukuna face turns into complete remorse now, “ but I’m sure that they’re in paradise now, looking down at us,” Yukari added.

“…whatever, let’s just finish our food,” Sukuna said while continuing eating the sushi. While eating he slid a hand down his pocket and fiddled with the small slate piece he had.

\---------------------------------------- 

Finally cleaned up Saruhiko continues searching for clues on who the masked men are on his laptop. It has been already been an hour and Saruhiko still hasn’t found anything except for a sale on black masks on eBay, 

‘I guess I could call the guy who is selling these, to see if he has any information on the people who bought these,’ Fushimi thought to himself for a moment. 

His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking at his phone he saw a text message from Yata Misaki:

‘Hey just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me at the restaurant Aki’s later today’

His phone vibrated again with another message from Yata:

‘If your free later!!!’

His eyes softened, sadly enough, he probably wasn’t free later due to the situation he had to sort out here. Getting ready to send a replie back saying that he probably won’t make it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking back to see Munakata standing over him Fushimi put his phone down.

“Was that Yatagarasu-kun texting you?” Munakata asks, “Captain, it isn’t really your concern,” Fushimi said back. “I was just wondering how long it been since you guys hanged out together?”Munakata asks. Looking back at his laptop he continues to do his research, “…not in a while” Fushimi says.

“Then you can leave work early today, Fushimi-kun,” Munakata commands. Fushimi pause his typing and looked back at Munakata who has a very charismatic smile on his face. 

“B-but captain, what about the masked people…we need to find out their identity before they plan on doing anything else?” Fushimi retorted.

“Everything will be taken care of when you’re gone; I want you to be able to catch up with your friend for once,” Munakata says , “besides, this is my gift to you for protecting me earlier today,” he adds.

Giving a sigh Fushimi continues to type on his laptop, “thank you…” he says. Turning around to leave Fushimi calls out, “…and you’re welcome”.  
Letting out a chuckle, Munakata continues his way out.

\----------------------------

Taking a sip from his soda, Misaki continues his conversation at the outdoor table set out in front of Aki’s. “A-And it was so rude of him to do that, I have as much rights as he does, just because he’s some snotty rich guy doesn’t mean he can just disrespect me!!!”

“…did you plan this meet-up just to complain to me about your day?” Fushimi asks with his head resting on his hand.

“w-what, no I just wanted to hang out with you today, that’s all.” Misaki explains “s-sorry that I was just yelling for the whole time you were here,” Misaki says with a sheepish smile.

“….”

“I-is something wrong? Again I’m sorry about complaining.” Misaki asks,

“huh?...oh, it’s nothing I’m just thinking, that’s all,” Fushimi says. 

“What are you thinking about?” Misaki asks while grabbing for a fry from the fry basket. “I’m thinking about the robbery and attack at the safe holder in Inaji today,”

“eeeeehhh!? There was a robbery there!!!,” Misaki expresses out loud. “You’re too loud, yes there was robbery it was on the news I think.” Saruhiko explains. “I didn’t get to watch it, I was at work all day today…Saru, what would anybody want with one of the slates pieces?” Misaki asks

Fushimi shrugs his shoulders, “don’t know, that’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

“hmmm…do you think they’re trying to bring back the slate’s power?” Misaki asks

“Maybe…”Fushimi says. He goes in for a sip of his drink so does Yata, until they hear a loud screeching sound.

Both looking up at the screens on the building, the screens are snowy until it all turns to black. You can hear people become concerned when that happens, but not much time passes before the screens fill up with Fushimi’s face on it, “W-What the hell!!?”

Soon after, Adolf K. Weismann’s face shows up; Munakata Reisi’s face pops up afterwards. Showing all three pictures in one frame a voice speaks over it.

“THESE ARE THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE IN THE DEATH OF THE 5TH KING, HISUI NAGARE, AND THE 6TH KING, TENKEI IWAFUNE. WE ARE THE UPRISING AND WE WILL LOOK FOR YOU, FIND YOU AND KILL YOU” The pictures are covered by red X’s once he said that. Soon after the screen cuts to a guy wearing the black mask from before pointing a finger gun at the camera, then a gunshot is heard and the video ends.

A helicopter flies over with a dark ominous figure standing in is it looking out down at the city. A chuckle is heard from him, 

“…perfect.”


End file.
